


Max's adventure

by Mycroffed



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Just a gift, Nothing serious, having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroffed/pseuds/Mycroffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a girl, walking down the street.<br/>A gift for @regalbelle on twitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max's adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanversjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversjade/gifts).



Max walked down the street, thinking about her favorite series. Her absolute favorite was Grey's anatomy. She tried to make other people addicted, but she didn't seem to have much success. Even the one friend from school she added on twitter had just watched four episodes. What a dissapointment. But there was twitter. She was not the only grey's fan there, not in the least. She had an entire fanclub there with over 900 followers.  
But Grey's anatomy wasn't the only series she obsessed about. Max also watched once upon a time, orange is the new black, orphan black, rizzoli and isles, glee, friends, castle, gossip girl and much, much more.  
Whooooch. Whoooch. Whooooch.  
But there were also series she didn't watch and that would've come very handy in the situation she got herself into when she was walking down the street.

Whoooch whooooch whooooch.  
A blue police box appeared next to Max. Not knowing who was inside, she just walked past it.  
A man dressed in a brown, lined suit and a long, light brown coat, stepped out of the box and looked at her like he was waiting for her to go mad just at the sight of him.  
The only thing was that she didn't do as much as glance at him.  
'Well then, little girl, allons-y!'  
She turned around. 'Are you talking to me? Because I'm not a little girl. I'm seventeen! I'm NOT a little girl.' Max threw an agry look at the man and continued to walk.  
'But don't you know who I am?'  
'Nope,' she answered. 'And I don't really care.'  
The man got back into his police box and the box disappeared with the same sound as it had appeared.

Whoooooch whooooch whoooooch.  
Once again the police box materialised next to Max.  
The same man got out of it, dragging another man with him. The other man had blue eyes that changed colour as she moved even the slightest, high cheekbones, really high cheeckbones adn a mouth that resembled cupid's bow. His dark, curly hair was blown in his face by the wind. Max almost immediately decided she didn't like his face.  
'Do you know him?' The man from the box asked.  
She looked again. 'Maybe...' She pained her brain, she had seen this man somewhere before, but where was it?  
Suddenly she remembered. It was on twitter! She followed one girl from school and she just couldn't stop tweeting about this man.  
'Aren't you Benedict Cumberbatch, the man who played Sherlock?'  
The first man sighed. Benedict, who was glad to be recognized, gave Max a huge smile.  
As Benedict was dragged away, she shouted: 'Can I have your signature for a friend of mine?'  
But is was too late, the two men disappeared again.

Whooooch whooooch whoooooch.  
Five minutes later, the box was there again. The man, who seemed a little bit angrier right now, dragged Johnny Depp along this time.  
Max didn't even need to think about this one, she recognised him on the spot.  
'Oh my god!' She exclaimed. 'Johnny Depp! Why do you bring me famous people?'  
'To prove a point and it's not working!' The man, really angry now, dragged Johhny back into his box and set off again.

Whoooooch whooooch whoooooch.  
It had been an entire day this time, before the Man turned up again. Max was curious who he'd brought with him this time.  
The Man didn't even come out this time, he just pushed a man out that seemed to come directly out a James Bond movie.  
'My name is Bo...'  
'Don't say anything, we agreed you wouldn't say anything!' yelled the Man.  
'You ordered me to be quiet, but that doesn't mean I'll follow that order. I never follow orders, at least not directly.'  
'Very well, James, tell her what you were about to say.'  
'My name is Bond, James Bond. Pleased to meet you.'  
'Very well, Mr. Bond,' Max said. 'I'm pleased to meet you too.'  
The Man dragged James Bond back inside the policebox and took off.

Whoooch whoooch whooooch.  
Not even two minutes later the box appeared for the last time.  
The Man came outside.  
'Do you really not know who I am?' he asked.  
'Of course I do now. I only had to research 'blue police box' to know who you are. It's not that hard, you know, Doctor.'  
The Doctor seemed to brighten up as she said his name. 'You know what I do then.'  
'Yes I do.'  
'Fancy a ride?'  
'No, thanks.'  
'No?'  
'Nope. Nice to meet you, Doctor!' And Max was on her way again, leaving a perplexed Doctor behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy now?


End file.
